


Dushka

by Alexindream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Sequence, Episode 10 reaction, First Words, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Subtly insinuated Ace Yurio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexindream/pseuds/Alexindream
Summary: 维克多的 第一句话是“我很抱歉。我有点醉了。”维克多不是他的灵魂伴侣。勇利仍然会拥有他。





	Dushka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dushka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784910) by [OperaGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/OperaGoose). 



> 俄语中灵魂的单词是 "душа" (dusha)，作者为了表示亲昵，用了"душка" (dushka)这个词，是dusha的一种昵称。我保留了这个词未做翻译。  
> 关于维勇初遇有捏造。

最糟糕的部分就是当不知打哪冒出来的维克多光明正大地赤裸着身体站在他家的温泉里时，勇利就确定了事实 。他很确定他所感觉到的战栗——那股在他小时候便由维克多激发的、已经成为他的本能的强烈感觉。维克多是他的灵魂伴侣。但是他惊慌失措下脱口而出的话语与维克多裸露的手腕上整洁优雅的日语并不吻合。

“我很抱歉，”那里写着，“我有点醉了。” 

~*~

 

维克多宣称他要成为勇利的教练，接着用食物喂饱了他自己，然后躺在了他的贵宾犬——玛卡钦——旁边，陷入了梦乡。勇利跪坐在他身边，看着他的发旋。他首先想到的是今晚发生的事，然后是……那些文字。勇利脱下他的护腕，查看他自己的话语。  
  
那句话在他踏入冰场的那一瞬间烙在了他的皮肤上。“你能把我的毛巾递给我吗？”那些单词是用斯拉夫字符写就的。  
  
维克多在几年前对他说过这句话。勇利慌乱到没法回应他，他就只是涨红了脸把毛巾递给他。他很确定。他很确定他的灵魂伴侣就是维克多。勇利的视线落在了维克多的手腕上，那里现在被谨慎地用一个印有卡通贵宾狗图案的护腕遮住了。维克多的灵魂伴侣另有他人。

~*~

 

尤里·普利赛提没有灵魂伴侣。他骄傲地展示着他空白的手腕——但只是因为他现在尚且年幼罢了。在你正确认识自己之前，你是不会得到你的话语的。  
  
勇利很不情愿。那个年轻的金发喷火龙讨厌他。尽管如此，他还是结结巴巴地说出了寻求帮助的请求。

“再来一次？” 普利赛提不耐烦地问。“我已经教过你四周跳了。”  
   
“不是的，呃，”勇利停顿了一下，迅速瞥了一眼他的手腕。“你能翻译一下这个吗？”  
   
普利赛提看起来十分恼怒。“把话写在这里。”勇利给了他一张写有他的话语的残纸。”你的俄语真糟糕。“尤里花了点时间来辨识勇利的字迹和思索措辞。”这句话的意思是你能把我的毛巾给我吗。“尤里把纸撕成碎片，然后将它投入了垃圾桶。“我很确信你在你家的澡堂听过很多回这种话了。”  
   
普利赛提的想法是正确的。他的确听过很多回。但是他很确定，他自信他的灵魂伴侣是维克多。他从未在任何一个顾客身上感受到那股火花。

~*~

 

他想要穿那身黑色的表演服。那是他第一次看见维克多时维克多所穿的衣服。他想要穿上那套点亮了他生命之火的服装，尽管那光可能已经永远熄灭了。

他赢不了维克多的灵魂伴侣。 但也许他可以暂时让维克多抛弃他的理智。让他惦记着勇利，就像勇利惦记着他一样多。

“我需要你教我女性的动作姿态。”

~*~

 

**“你想要我成为你的什么人？”维克多问。“你的引导者？你的兄弟？你的朋友？”**

  
勇利希望维克多就是维克多。  
   
“还是你的男友？”   
  
勇利被那些话激起的细微惊恐真的非常逗趣。维克多看向自己用贵宾狗图案遮挡住的手腕。尽管他这么说了…但这不仅仅是为了教导勇利。  
  
在俄罗斯， 人们常常用'ду́шка' 称呼他们的爱，这个词可以翻译为很多种意思，而其中一层含义是‘灵魂’。它也意味着灵魂伴侣。但灵魂伴侣不总是代表着浪漫关系。  
  
所以，勇利究竟想要从他这里得到怎么样的情感？ 

~*~

 

他通过电视在全世界面前展示了他的爱意。 

而维克多却在若无其事地谈论着他的服装！ 

~*~

 

在他嘴唇上的手指。他的嘴唇在涂抹有润唇膏的同时还是因为渴求而灼烧刺痛着。舒缓凝胶让他的双唇保持柔软，不至于开裂。为什么？为什么？为什么维克多要坚持亲自做这件事情？

亲吻维克多会是什么感觉呢？ 

~*~

 

“注视着我。” 

这不只是为了他的舞蹈。他也许不是维克多的灵魂伴侣，但在这一片刻，他的注意属于他。维克多不是他的灵魂伴侣，但他是他的教练。只要维克多还是他的教练，他就不得不注视着他。（也许像他给予遇见的任何一个酩酊大醉的陌生人一样多的注意就足够了。） 

~*~

 

“我应该给你一个吻吗，还是其他什么…” 

他怎么敢？眼泪从勇利的眼眶中溢出，他因为这个朝维克多咆哮。他怎么敢提议…？他怎么敢这么说，就好像这一片刻对他来说不痛不痒无甚所谓？

也许维克多不是他的灵魂伴侣。怎么会有人能如此彻底的误解他？

~*~

 

**勇利让他惊喜。**

**他知道那个4F所代表的真正含义。在俄罗斯，标志是很重要的。尽管维克多并不太在意，但他的绝招却是标志性的。而勇利做到了。充满着敬意和热爱。**

**他奔跑着，勇利亦如此。但并不是跑向他，而是跑向出口。那里是他们的汇合之地。他期待着一个拥抱——也许是之前他因为勇利流血的鼻子所未给予的那个拥抱。**

**他纵身向前 ，忽略了一切观众和实况摄像机，但是勇利对于展示他们间的关系一事有些太过保守。他们朝后飞去，倒向了冰面。**

**他吻了他。亲吻了他钟爱的、那涂抹有防止皲裂的润唇膏的嘴唇。**

**他的dushka。他的爱。他的灵魂。**

**他们重重地落在了地上，他们的嘴唇分开了，但手臂却仍紧紧环绕着对方。就好像他们能够在彼此的怀抱中融为一体一样。**

**我想吻你，他想着。“我想要让你大吃一惊。” 他说。“就像你对我做的那样。”**

~*~

 

小维死的时候，勇利不在它身边。尽管他向每一个神灵祷告，祈求让玛卡钦痊愈，但他知道他至少要给维克多一些他没有得到的东西。一个告别的机会。 

维克多不在这里。 

他成功了。他进入了决赛。他入围了GPF。但维克多却不在他身边分享他的成功。

他感到空虚无助。无论他用多少拥抱来缓解，那还是没有治愈他内里的疼痛…他内心深处的痛苦。他拥抱了每一个人。（除了普利赛提，他惊恐地逃走了。）

普利赛提给了他一包猪排饭皮罗什基。一份早到的生日礼物。他非常高兴，可他脑海中能想到的却是维克多不能在他身边一同品尝这个。

（后来他还从普利赛提那里偷了一个拥抱。普利赛提踢了他一脚。） 

~*~

 

走过从前门延伸至候等室的玻璃走廊是一场煎熬。他拒绝抬头去观望，拒接让自己燃起希望。玛卡钦很好——他已经看到了信息。但是维克多还是会在家里陪着她—在温泉旅馆的那个家。

但是,这里响起了一声小小的犬吠声。非常熟悉的狗叫声。 **小维？** 不是它。他抬起头。玛卡钦压在窗户上，小舌头像以往一样晃动着。他转动眼睛，接着…

他在那里。维克多。他的教练。 

维克多看起来疲惫不堪。但他的表情却透露出一股轻松。他站起来跑向门边——勇利很快注意到了他自己也在奔跑，直到他被维克多紧拥着——用一种惊人地令他感觉像是 **家** 的方式。

维克多一直….在考虑身为教练，他应该做些什么。他用手推开了维克多，让自己可以直视维克多的脸。如果他能够将他所有的情感都注入维克多灵魂中就好了。“担任我的教练直到我退役为止！”

维克多脸上的震惊变成了一个轻柔的微笑，他牵起他的手，在他的手指上落下一个轻吻。 “这好像求婚呢。”他不确定是谁将谁拥入怀中，但是他们已经再一次陷入彼此的臂弯中了。

维克多不是他的灵魂伴侣——或者这么说，他不是维克多的灵魂伴侣。但如今，他们就是彼此的灵魂伴侣。维克多会属于他——直到他退役为止。 当他的冰上生涯结束，当将他们联系在一起的事物完结后，他会放弃，他会给予维克多自由，好让他能够去找寻他的灵魂伴侣。

维克多的手臂紧绕着他。“我希望你永远不会退役。” 

~*~

 

**当然了，那个藏有戒指的购物袋不见了。 如果有哪个袋子要不见的话，那一定会是藏有小小的，神秘的首饰盒的那个。**

**勇利因为担心弄丢了袋子会让他失望而苦恼不堪， 而维克多立刻就原谅了他。那只是个戒指，价格昂贵但是没有丝毫特殊意义。这里还有成百上千个。**

**他拖着他来到珠宝店的展示柜的那一瞬间，他以为他的dushka知道了。然而不是，他是在为自己寻找着。**

**啊，维克多微笑着想，我们想要的是一样的。**

**勇利选了两个款式简单的金戒指。 它一点也不招摇，是那种可以随处佩戴而不引人注目的类型。它不像维克多买的那个——它的配置意味着为了避免钻石被刮花，勇利不得不不停地脱下它。**

**他更喜欢这一个。**

**~*~**

 

**当他们站在教堂下时，有一个唱诗班在那高声歌唱着。 勇利温柔地脱下了他的手套，将戒指旋入他的手指。俄罗斯的婚礼非常沉闷无聊——站着听上几个小时的念给新郎新娘的冗长宣词。可这不是婚礼，的确不是。这只是一种婚约。维克多怀着尽其所能有的敬意为勇利戴上戒指。**

**他的dushka。他的灵魂。他的勇利。是时候展示给全世界知道了。**

~*~

 

“我甚至没有和维克多讲过话。” 他因为失落而崩溃，对自己终于和维克多分享同一个舞台却表现得如此糟糕而羞愧。

不过…为什么每个人都那样看着他？

为什么维克多喷出了他的饮料？为什么他转过身那样看着他？“勇利...你不记得了？” 

**他不记得了什么？！**

“你喝香槟喝得烂醉如泥，然后还开始跳舞。” 

不他没有那么做...  

神啊，他们还有照片。 

维克多用手机向人们展示着相片——他愉快地微笑着——他的手指描绘着他手腕上贵宾狗的图案。  
   
哦。 

噢。 

他从来没有问过这个。披集看见了他们的戒指，然后大声的宣布：“恭喜你们结婚！” 

勇利惊慌失措，满脸通红—— **没有一个人对此感到惊讶！** —— 他努力压过鼓掌喝彩声和在饭店里的宣告解释，但是他所有的朋友都在祝贺他。这不是一场婚礼——这是一个象征，有关他们的——

“这只是订婚戒指，”维克多冷静又笃定地说，就好像…就好像他相信那是真的。他们订婚了吗？

维克多关于夺冠的失言给众人泼了盆冷水——提醒着每一个人他们现在是竞争者，然后才是朋友。而JJ毁了一切，让他们都尴尬地离场。

“维克多？”勇利小声问。

“嗯？” 

“我们订婚了？” 

维克多宝石般的眼睛看向了他，他的头发在风中飘荡着。 “你想要的不是这个吗，dushka？”

“不...不是。”他结结巴巴地说，心中颇为不确定。 

“噢。” 

“但是...我们，”他的声音逐渐低下去，不确定该说些什么。 

“这样太快了？”维克多小心翼翼地问。“在俄罗斯，我们很迅速的。一旦我们找到自己的灵魂伴侣，我们不会浪费太多时间去等待。” 

“你知道那是我说的吗？” 

他沉吟，“我知道。”他回答，“在派对上时我还不确定。我遇见过很多自荐枕席的醉酒男女——你不是第一个请求我成为你的教练的人。可当我看到你的视频…” 他停顿了一会。“你的崇敬。我就知道你也有我的灵魂。”

勇利微笑起来。“我会赢得金牌。然后我们就会结婚。” 

他的眼睛里有星光在闪耀。“接着，”他说，“我们会去吃猪排饭。”


End file.
